I must remember my pride
by HMemma546
Summary: Two shot. When Nala leaves her broken home to find help she takes one last look. And years later her daughter, Kiara, leaves her home that broke on the inside and does the same.
1. My pride: I am doing this for you

I must remember my pride

Summary: Two shot. When Nala leaves her broken home to find help she takes one last look. And years later her daughter, Kiara, leaves her home that broke on the inside and does the same.

1. My pride: I am doing this for you.

Nala shivered from the cold as she stared at her home.

Once it was filled of light, happiness and love. King Mufasa ruled over it all, wisely and caring. And her friend, his son, was always there running around the place and filling her with even more happiness.

Now it had broken down.

Now, Mufasa was dead, killed in a stampede along with Simba. Who heart broke the most, she wasn't sure. Losing her friend that she had grown to love was too much. The king was her friend too even through he was higher, mighty and a father. When Scar had told them she could only think of her pain.

That was why she stayed.

She had watched her home crash. The hyenas had moved in and hunting to them was a rampaged. They hunted not just food, for fun, for boredom, for anything. Soon everything was a graveyard, the surviving pray had fled.

But still she didn't open her eyes.

She still felt the pain of losing Simba and deep within her selfishness. She just sat there and watched it happen. Her friends and her family suffered from Scar's wraith if they tried to stand up to him and she watched them all.

Perhaps that why he noticed her. She wasn't loyal but she didn't fight. Inside her she did care but it was too deep inside. She couldn't get it out. Also she was young and still had a spirit, forgotten as it was, that had to be crushed by him. Scar told her she was to marry him.

In her selfishness she had refused. He was old and cruel. No way would she marry him even if she became queen.

When her friend told her she should, that was the eye opener.

Her friend didn't want her marrying the king either. He was an arrogant evil fool. But if she was queen then she could help.

Nala knew that it would be vain. Scar never listens to anyone.

But her eyes had been opened. Her spirit was released at long last. She held the power to save her pride. To do what they couldn't. Leave for help.

So that was why Nala was walking away from pride rock, her home. Why she glance back, so sadly and regretfully. She wished she was like them and didn't have the guts to leave the safety.

But it wasn't safe. It wasn't home, not anymore. The only way to get back her home was to leave.

Nala turned away and fled, crying to her self. _I must remember my pride._

_

* * *

**If anyone has ever seen the musical they know this is base on the song 'Shadowlands/I must remember my pride' This is what I thought would happen when Nala leaves. Please Review.**_


	2. My pride: I do not belong to your hate

I must remember my pride

2. My pride: I do not belong to your hate.

Kiara shivered as she watched her home.

On the outside it was happy. The sun shines down onto pride rock, every animal followed the circle of life, the wind whistled and everything was the way it should be. It looked like just a normal nice day.

But Kiara had just watched her love being exiled. Over something he didn't want to happen.

Her father, Simba, even through a kind king, had an darkness. He couldn't let go of his hate. Which is way he banished the outsiders. They were loyal to Scar, Simba's evil uncle.

And so a feud carried on between these prides.

Yet Kovu was different. Even through he had been born into this hatred he didn't want it. Deep inside him he hated this war but that was buried by his mother. He came to the pride to kill Simba.

But then he fell in love with his old friend, Kiara.

Their love was welcomed by the nature. Even through to everyone the love was forbidden, to nature it was part of the circle of life. How she wish that her father would accept that.

Kovu pride didn't agree either. They ambushed on Simba letting the fears that he had settled rise again. To him, Kovu was a betrayer.

So when Kovu begged for forgiveness earlier, Simba didn't hesitate on letting her heart break.

She knew it was selfish to think that. He was family. But that didn't stop her hating him. He thought he was becoming her grandfather. If he could see that he had perished her soul he would see he wasn't.

But, of course, no one could see that.

He didn't understand their love. He had never had to see his love being taken away. Nala was standing right next to him, loving him always. They never suffered.

Yet she did.

It may be selfish but to her it wasn't. She never wanted this hate. It was the past, not even her past.

So that was why Kiara was walking away from pride rock, her home. Why she glance back, tears whelming in her eyes. This wasn't meant to happen. She wasn't meant to leave.

But she was meant to follow her heart. Without Kovu, it wasn't home. He was her home and if her father had made him leave so would she.

Kiara turned away, determination filling her soul, and fled. _I must remember my pride.

* * *

_

**_Well, I couldn't just do Nala when they both had to leave pride rock. Hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
